dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Dennet
} |name = Dennet |image = Masterdennet.png |px = 250px |title = Horsemaster Merchant |gender = Male |race = Human |location = Hinterlands - Redcliffe Farms Haven Skyhold |markup = 6.66666667 |markdown = 1 |quests = Horses for the Inquisition Master of Horses |family = Elaina (wife) Seanna (daughter) |voice = |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Master Dennet is a horsemaster in Dragon Age: Inquisition, he can be found in the Hinterlands at Redcliffe Farms. Background Dennet was born in Redcliffe to a local farrier. He showed a gift with horses from a very young age. Once, while he was accompanying his father to Redcliffe Castle's stables, he managed to calm down a young stallion that had broken free with a few soothing words, saving a serving girl from being trampled in the process. Upon seeing this, Redcliffe's horsemaster promptly took him as his apprentice. Dennet grew up tending horses and teaching the children of the castle - including a young Alistair - how to ride. He became Redcliffe's horsemaster upon the death of his predecessor, who died of a mysterious illness he'd contracted from one of his horses. Despite its rarity in the last centuries, Dennet correctly recognized the disease as being the Blight and prevented its spread. This experience proved vital in saving lives during the Fifth Blight, more than a decade later. After the end of the Blight and helping Arl Eamon rebuild Redcliffe, he retired to the Hinterlands with his his wife Elaina and daughter Seanna, hoping for some peace and quiet. Involvement Mounts The following mounts can be acquired and/or bought from Dennet once he has relocated to Haven: Horses |currency=CurrencyInquisition}} |currency=CurrencyInquisition}} |currency=CurrencyInquisition}} |currency=CurrencyInquisition}} |currency=CurrencyInquisition}} |currency=CurrencyInquisition}} |currency=CurrencyInquisition}} |currency=CurrencyInquisition}} |currency=CurrencyInquisition}} }} Dracolisks |currency=CurrencyInquisition}} |currency=CurrencyInquisition}} |currency=CurrencyInquisition}} |currency=CurrencyInquisition}} |currency=CurrencyInquisition}} }} Harts |currency=CurrencyInquisition}} |currency=CurrencyInquisition}} |currency=CurrencyInquisition}} |currency=CurrencyInquisition}} }} Quests * * * * Notes * The Fereldan Forder is available to the Inquisitor for free after speaking with Dennet in the Hinterlands for the first time. * The Abyssal Hang-Tooth can be purchased for after capturing Caer Bronach in Crestwood. * The Basking Longma can be purchased for after capturing Suledin Keep in Emprise du Lion. * The Desert Lightning can be purchased for after capturing Griffon Wing Keep in the Western Approach. Trivia * Dennet is most likely the author of the unsigned Codex entry: A Horsemaster's Notes on Mounts. * Dennet will call an Elven Inquisitor a "Halla-rider", and a Dwarven Inquisitor a "mule-rider", both of which he considers a mark of admiration. * Dennet will always call the player character "Inquisition," rather than Herald or Inquisitor. This is true regardless of whether he is first approached when the Inquisition is still in Haven, or after the Inquisition moves to Skyhold. * When asked about the status of his horses, Dennent's response will change over time. ** Haven: "Haven is groaning under the weight. It wasn't built for this. But we'll make it serve." ** Skyhold (First Time): "Surprisingly well. Not many could feed these people, let alone their mounts. Makes me wonder what you're capable of." ** Skyhold (Eventually): "Over-supplied! Never thought a mountain pass could seem like luxury." (requires completion of either Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts or Here Lies the Abyss) * When asked if he knows of any updates, Dennet will always only say, "Too busy to hear things. And that's how I like it." When first addressed in Skyhold, however, the Inquisitor will have the option to ask him about the status of his family back in Redcliffe. * Dennet is one of the few Haven survivors to retain his services after moving to Skyhold. He is also one of the few named residents of Haven who does not need the Inquisitor's help to survive during In Your Heart Shall Burn. * Once the Inquisition moves to Skyhold, Dennet's services will be temporarily unavailable until the first set of repairs is completed, as the area containing the stables is blocked by rubble until the Inquisitor leaves Skyhold and returns for the first time. * At the Haven stables, a man and a woman can be seen outside the fence and will occasionally engage in conversation regarding the status on the Inquisition's horses before Dennet is recruited. After recruiting him, they will engage in another conversation, this time pleased about Dennet's experience with horses. Cullen will be pleased about Dennet's experience with horses as well, and will occasionally tell the War Room council that his horses are fine mounts and that he will see that they are well-tended. These conversations will not occur after moving to Skyhold, regardless of whether or not Dennet has already been recruited into the Inquisition by then. * Dennet is the only Agent to occupy the "Inquisition" section of the Perks menu. His description is as follows: "The Horsemaster lends his considerable experience with the training and handling of various steeds for the Inquisition." Furthermore, recruiting him will count as a point in the "Inquisition" category. ** The Rider's Posture and Antivan-Stitched Saddle perks under the Forces section will both increase resistance to becoming unseated. * Blackwall can always be seen relatively close to Dennet's stables in both locations, if recruited for the Inquisition. References de:Dennet ru:Деннет Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Inquisition agents Category:Inquisition members Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition merchants